gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Go'shii Ranger Corps
Go'shii rangers are an elite unit operating under the Planetary Marines. They are comprised mostly of Go'shii, who further enhance their already formidable speed and agility with biomechanical augments making them supernaturally fast and agile on the battlefield. Unlike Planetary Marines Corps their armor is light and not fully protective, as they are meant to avoid fire rather than tank it, and are able to move much faster than normal marines. Their unique augmentation; nanofiber bones allows them to do this as it actually reduces the weight of their skeletal structure while making the bones stronger (not as strong as a dedicated bone-strengthening augmentation). Able to move and react incredibly quickly they can dodge projectiles being fired at them. Their armor features an inbuilt thruster harness to further this mobility advantage. Training to achieve this level of agility and response is arduous, as they must learn to hone their natural precognition to be incredibly short-sighted, seeing the near future with excellent clarity, while also being extremely perceptive of an enemy's movements. In some instances they can see a shot coming, but not physically be able to move in time. As such they must react to the shot before it is fired; observe the enemy's movements. Watch their fingers as it pulls the trigger. Those who can tap into the supernatural element of their precognition are basically impossible to hit. Having sensory information was extremely important to their fighting style. Their armor contained extremely acute audio and visual sensors with advanced software to screen for specific noises or visual cues while eliminating others at a pace that could keep up with their ultra fast reaction times. This, coupled with their high mobility made them excellent intelligence gathering units. The armor could also contain claws in the toes (left separated to help with balance) and the hands to act as a reserve weapon. These claws were often an olkar blade but select individuals were issued highly coveted claws containing a small percentage of Arsium. Those who had been issued these honorary claws were typically seen as viable canidates to become Go'shii Shadow Rangers. While their ability to avoid fire is formidable, their ability to lash out at enemies is even more terrifying. Relying on the Go'shii genetic memory of predators they tend to rely on ambush tactics to quickly take down "herds of prey". Using a quad-wielding style of short range liquid light weapons or hard light swords, they train to possess the concentration to target four enemies simultaneously. Combine this with their lighting fast speed and reaction time, and a single ranger can massacre a dozen or more enemy soliders before the enemy could even realize what was happening. Some Rangers would instead make use of sniper weapons, to a similar deadly effect. These snipers would be known to massacre entire squads from kilometers away in a matter of seconds, and typically worked in small packs to clear entire enemy camps or battalions before they could call for help. Despite this, they were not without their vulnerabilities. Their armor was heavily compromised with respect to a standard planetary marine and able to take far less punishment, and they were only capable of their greatest speed feats for very short periods of time, as no amount of augmentations or training could work around the fact that these feats of speed and agility were extremely taxing on the ranger's body. And it was for this reason that they were less effective in prolonged front line engagements, or at least needed to quickly rotate in and out of the fight for short or long periods of rest between battles. If they could be caught after they had exhausted themselves, and hit, they were fairly easy to take down. It was also very rare, though possible for Farrians and Katharians to become "Go'shii" Rangers, or at least be augmented in the same way and given similar armor. Though this was typically only done if the number of applicants to the corp was greatly below the number of positions that needed to be filled, as neither Farrians nor Katharians possessed the natural speed and agility for the augments to build upon. It was even rarer for these applicants to progress to being Shadow Rangers.